Trust
by reilert79
Summary: Chris and Mary Beth have a minor disagreement about a case, and it quickly turns into a major disagreement. Also, Chris and David do something a little on the wild side...


***Chris and David's apartment***

It was Monday morning. Chris had only been back at work for a week now, and she was still doing well. There just simply is no tired like pneumonia tired.

She got up when her alarm went off and got in the shower. After she got dressed, she went and made breakfast for her and David, while he showered and dressed. Their little morning routine worked for them, and she really enjoyed the time with him in the mornings.

After they ate breakfast, they gathered their things and walked to their cars together. David helped her load her things into her car and then kissed her goodbye.

"I love you more than anyone, babe".

"Love you too honey!". She kissed him back.

"Have a good day. Call me if you need anything. Don't overdo it babe, ok?"

"I will be fine, honey. I promise". She kissed him again and headed to work.

***Chris and Mary Beth's office***

Chris came in and put her things down and signed in. She and Mary Beth were going to be investigating a bank robbery case today. Chris had a hunch that one of the tellers at the bank was involved. However, Mary Beth saw no reason to investigate it any further.

Mary Beth came in and signed in.

"Morning, partner. Have a good weekend?"

"Morning. Yeah, it was nice and restful".

"I am sure you need the rest, Chris."

They got to work. Chris investigated the bank teller while Mary Beth went through the video camera footage.

After about 2 hours of looking at tapes, Mary Beth turned the tv off.

"Chris, I got nothing. There is literally no interaction between the teller and the robber. I have looked through weeks of tapes of the parking lot alone, and she always arrives alone, and leaves alone. During the robbery, they don't interact at all. If she was his girlfriend and they had planned the whole thing, surely they would have made some contact with each other".

"Not necessarily. This isn't a convenience store robbery, Mary Beth. He got away with almost $100,000 dollars. It is possible that they planned this out and practiced it and they carried out their plan except for one small detail".

"And what would that be?"

"The fact that in the previous robberies, she was upset and crying and in hysterics, and in this one, she was not reacting at all, and didn't even seem scared".

"Oh come on, Chris, that doesn't prove anything. There's any number of reasons why she didn't react the same way to this robbery as she had to the others".

"Really? Name 4".

Mary Beth looked at her incredulously. "You want me to name 4?"

"Why not? 4's a good number. Name 4".

"Ok, fine. She could have been on medication that dulled her reflexes. She could have sought out therapy after the last robbery and learned techniques to stay calm that she was using during this one. Maybe she's on antidepressants and they changed how she reacts to things. Maybe she was just trying to get through it and focused on that. I don't know, Chris. I just don't see any concrete evidence to suggest that she was involved".

"What about her co-workers saying that she came back after the robbery with new clothes, a new phone, and an expensive handbag? How do you explain that?"

"She could have cashed in a savings bond. She could have received money from her parents. You said that she had gone to a funeral? Grief makes people do crazy things, Christine. Hell, she could have been saving the money for a rainy day and stumbled upon a great sale. Is she guilty of bad timing? Possibly. But it still doesn't point to bank robbery".

"Mary Beth, you and I don't know her. Her colleagues do. We have to trust them, and as your superior, you have to trust me. Now I feel-"

"Got it, Chris."

Mary Beth grabbed her water bottle and headed out the door to fill up her water bottle.

Chris sighed. It was going to be a long day.

***Chris and David's apartment***

Chris came in around 5 and put her things down. David wasn't home yet, so she locked the door and set the alarm. She went to change clothes, and put on some yoga pants and a long sleeved thin shirt and slippers. She opened the fridge and decided on making a homemade spaghetti sauce and putting it over angel hair pasta for her and David.

She gathered all of the ingredients, put them in a pot, and set the pot to simmer. After setting the timer for 30 minutes, she went and sat down with a club soda and turned on the news.

"Breaking news: a bank teller in Manhattan has been reported missing after not showing up to work today. Hailey Brooks has not been seen since she left work on Friday. She is described as 5'7, blonde hair, slim build and blue eyes. She drives a White Grand Jeep Cherokee, and according to her neighbors, she recently purchased a brand new Range Rover. If you have any information on her whereabouts, please contact the NYPD missing person's unit".

Chris grabbed her phone and sent Mary Beth a text.

"Did you see the news just now?"

"Doesn't mean she robbed the bank, Chris".

"You seriously expect me to believe that a young lady working at a bank making less than $40k a year was able to purchase a Range Rover?"

"When did we become so judgmental? We are supposed to investigate the facts that are presented to us, and figure out the pieces of the puzzle and where they fit. We are not supposed to intrude into people's lives to try and make them fit into our puzzle, Chris".

"Not saying that at all. And what do you mean judgmental? I am not judgmental…my instincts are just telling me to investigate further".

"There was a time when you trusted my instincts, Chris. What happened to that?"

Chris let out a sigh.

The timer went off and she put her phone down and went to finish dinner.

She had just drained the angel hair pasta when David walked in.

"Hi babe!". He walked over and kissed her.

"Hi honey". She kissed him and hugged on him a minute.

"Dinner is almost ready. You still have time if you want to change clothes before dinner".

"Good idea. Smells good, baby". He kissed her again and went to change clothes.

She set the table and got them beverages, and then began to plate their dinner. He came back in just as she was putting it all on the table.

She told him about how she and Mary Beth had been disagreeing about whether or not to keep investigating a bank robbery.

"You two will figure it out, babe. You always do".

"She doesn't usually fight me this hard".

"Well, I am sure you two will talk it out".

Just then, Chris heard her phone go off. She went and got it and came back and sat down.

Mary Beth had sent a text.

"I think I am going to take some time off. I spoke with Feldberg and he told me that I can take as long as I need to. I think you and I need space from each other so that we can learn to be partners again".

"Mary Beth, this is ridiculous. Just because you and I disagree on how to handle a case, you jump to the conclusion that I don't trust you? How did that happen? I never said that I didn't trust you, and I didn't say it because it's not true. I do trust you, and you know that. So, figure out whatever is really going on, and work through it so we can stop this".

"Thanks for dismissing my feelings, Chris. I'll be sure to do the same for you sometime".

"How long are you taking off?'

"The rest of the week, unless you would prefer I take longer".

"I would prefer that you get a good night's sleep, and come back to work tomorrow and be the partner that I have always had. The one I have always trusted, because that hasn't changed".

"We need the time and space, Chris."

"For what? We are having a minor disagreement. You and I have fought way harder before and never took time off from each other. What aren't you telling me?"

"You don't respect me anymore, Chris. We no longer have a partnership, we have you, deciding everything, and we have me, being ordered around by you to do your bidding. That's not a partnership. This is not what I want anymore. I go home and I am so tired emotionally that I can barely interact with my daughter, your namesake. She deserves better. Whatever we have now, it's not working Chris. We investigated the bank robbery, supposed to be open and shut. You decide on a wild hair that you want to reopen it because you get a hair-brained idea that it was an inside job. So, I waste 3 hours of my day watching videos for you while you investigate the teller and what do we come up with? Nothing. I point that out to you, but do you listen to me? Nope. And then you insult me further by making me list reasons to defend my belief. So yeah, you and I need space. Or maybe I just need space, whatever. I will be back when I get back and we can make some decisions then".

Chris took several minutes to process this.

She sent a text back. "Mary Beth, like I told you, this was a disagreement. My not seeing your side of things is why I asked you to tell me 4 reasons why I might be wrong. It wasn't to insult you. Please don't read more into this than what is there. You are always welcome to come to my house if you would like so that we can talk about this in person. I care about you, Mary Beth, and I am not giving up on our partnership".

She turned her phone off, and went and started doing the dishes. David could see that she was stressed, but didn't know what to say to help.

After she had loaded the dishwasher, she turned off the lights in the kitchen and then went to the bedroom. She picked out her clothes for work the next day, and washed her face. On impulse, she filled up the jacuzzi and poured herself a bubble bath. She added in the stress relief bath salts and lit some candles. She turned on the music to "soothing sounds", and climbed in. She soaked for several minutes, and turned the jets on so that her back would feel better. Just as she was about to get out, David joined her in the tub, and just held her for several minutes.

"Babe, I haven't seen you this upset in a long time. I hate seeing you like this."

"I can't imagine not being partners with Mary Beth, honey. It just wouldn't be the same. Seriously, if she leaves our partnership, I will retire. I won't do it with anyone else."

"I understand, babe".

He kissed the side of her neck and started rubbing her shoulders.

She leaned back against him, and he kissed her neck for several minutes.

"I hate that you are upset and stressed, but I love nights like this with you, babe. You are so beautiful".

She turned and kissed him, and they got out of the bath. He grabbed them towels and wrapped her up in hers, and after they had dried off, he drained the tub and turned the lights on, and blew out the candles. She turned the music off and grabbed one of the nightgowns that she knew David loved and put it on. It was a spaghetti strap, low back nightgown that was extremely comfortable.

She went and got her phone to put it on the charger, and David locked the door and set the alarm and got her a glass of water, like he did each night.

She came back to the bedroom and climbed in bed and David wrapped his arms around her. He gave her one of his famous massages, and got her totally relaxed. She returned the favor, and let him lay against her while she rubbed his chest. He turned on the news and they relaxed while they watched the news. The bank robbery story was on again, and just repeated what they said earlier. The teller still had not been found. David could feel Chris tense up again.

He looked up at her and said "Sit in front of me". She nodded, and he grabbed the cooling massage gel that she loved from his nightstand.

He began to rub it all over her back and shoulders, and she just melted while he did so. She absolutely did not deserve him, and she was so grateful to have him in her life.

After a wonderful back and neck massage, she leaned back and he wrapped his arms around her and rubbed the massage stuff on her chest, which made her giggle. They turned the lights off and snuggled up and drifted off to sleep.

***The next morning***

Chris woke up when her alarm went off and she headed for the shower. As she was getting dressed, she texted Mary Beth. "Are you coming in today? If not, can we at least meet for lunch so we can talk about this?"

She got ready and went to make them breakfast. However, her mind was elsewhere and she was distracted and her efforts were not her best. The eggs were overdone, and the coffee was weak.

"I'm sorry honey, I will do better tonight with dinner, I promise".

"It's absolutely fine, babe. I didn't marry you for your cooking skills, even though you are my favorite cook".

He kissed the side of her head as he pulled her into an embrace. Her phone buzzed with a text. It was from Mary Beth.

"I am taking the day off. I cannot do lunch, but I will come in so we can talk. How about 10?"

"See you then".

They gathered their things and headed to the parking garage.

He helped her put her things in the car, and then kissed her goodbye.

"I love you more than anything babe. You and Mary Beth will get through this, I just know it. We can have lunch together after your talk, if you'd like". She nodded.

"I love you more than anything honey, and I don't deserve you."

She kissed him back, and headed to work.

***Chris and Mary Beth's office***

Chris came in and put her things down, and signed in. She pulled the bank robbery file, and buzzed the uniforms for an update on the missing bank teller. She reviewed the statement from the tellers family, that stated that she had packed and left in the middle of the night and didn't say anything to them at all about leaving. Her jeep was missing, but her Range Rover was exactly how she left it, in her dad's garage with a tarp over it.

Chris made notes as she reviewed the file, and she noted that the DMV had put an alert on her license plate, as requested.

The uniform came to her office and stated that there had been no new developments as of yet, and that they would keep her posted.

At 9:15, there was a knock on the door. "Delivery for Mrs. Keeler".

"Hi, yes, that's me, come in please".

She accepted the delivery and she tipped the guy, and opened the bag. David had ordered her breakfast and had it delivered.

An omelet, just the way she likes it- mushrooms, sausage, avocado, extra cheese, and tomato, made with egg whites. A quart of fresh squeezed orange juice and some bagels with cream cheese were also included.

The note included said "There should be enough for you and Mary Beth. Have a good meeting, love you".

She sent him a text. "You think of everything. Love you, and thanks honey".

Just then, Mary Beth walked in and knocked on the door.

"Hello, Chris".

"Hi, come on in. David just surprised us with breakfast".

"that was very kind of him".

Mary Beth put her things down and pulled her chair over to Chris' desk.

After they had made their plates, Chris looked nervously at Mary Beth.

"I just want to start by saying that I do respect you and I do trust you. If I didn't, I wouldn't have stayed in our partnership so long, and I wouldn't have fought so hard for you to join me here. You gotta understand that".

"I do. I just feel like we have gotten out of sync lately. I understand that you want to investigate every angle, but I just don't see the evidence to support it".

"That's what we are looking for, Mary Beth. Obviously, her colleagues think there is something off, otherwise they wouldn't have mentioned it".

"I thought we were going to talk, Chris, not argue".

Chris sighed, and poured herself some more orange juice.

"Let's look at the facts, shall we? Maybe something will jump out at us".

"Ok".

"There is a girl who works in a bank. She is present for 3 robberies, and at each one she is hysterically crying and very upset. She also tells her colleagues how broke she is, and how she is barely making ends meet. Then, she breaks up with her boyfriend. Then, there is a 4th robbery, & her colleagues state that she is not upset or hysterical during this one, but quiet and compliant, and that the robber looked suspiciously like her ex-boyfriend. After the robbery, she takes 3 days off, and then she comes back, after supposedly having a death in the family, with new expensive clothes, a new handbag, and a new car. Then, she goes missing, and packs a bag in the middle of the night and just leaves, without telling her family or her colleagues or anyone. What do you make of that?"

"Just because she is missing, that doesn't mean that she was connected to the robbery, Christine. But you should investigate as you see fit".

"I would like for us to investigate this together, Mary Beth. It's what partners do".

Mary Beth finished her bagel and didn't say anything. Just then, a uniform officer came in and knocked.

"Lt. Keeler, they just found the bank teller's car at an airport in Pennsylvania. And a Hailey Brooks matching the description of the bank teller was booked on a flight that took off at 5 a.m. yesterday morning. All the details are here".

"Thank you officer".

Chris grabbed the file and opened it. Mary Beth came around to look too.

"She was on a flight that was supposed to go to Puerto Rico, but she got off during the layover and didn't return."

Chris pulled an order asking for the videotapes from the airport to be copied and sent to her for review.

"We need to keep investigating this, Mary Beth".

Mary Beth nodded.

"When did you start thinking I don't trust you?"

"I don't know, Chris. I handled this case on my own while you were sick, and then you come back and open it up again. I thought I did a good job, and as soon as you opened it again, all I could think was that you thought I didn't do a good job, and I hated that".

"I never thought that at all. You know me, Mary Beth, I don't hide things well. If I had thought that, you would have known it before I did".

"I understand, Christine. Maybe I overreacted, and maybe I didn't, I just know that if you don't trust me or my instincts, and you don't respect me, there is no point in my being here. And as much as you've been out lately when you were sick and out of town, I had to pick up a lot of the slack".

"I agree, and I am sorry if I gave you that impression. I assure you that is not the case".

"Thank you, I appreciate that, Christine".

Just then, the uniform came in and told her that Feldberg had approved her security camera request, and it was being taken to the airport immediately.

'Thank you officer".

"So, you wanna get to work?"

"Tomorrow. I promised Alice I would come have lunch with her at school today, and we would go shopping".

"That sounds fun. You guys have fun".

"Thanks for talking with me, Chris".

She came around and hugged her.

"Enjoy your day with Alice, Mary Beth".

"Thanks, see you tomorrow, partner".

"See you tomorrow, partner".

Mary Beth left, and Chris sat down. She threw away the breakfast trash and texted David.

"You were right, honey. Love you".

"Love you babe. Glad it worked out. Romantic evening tonight?"

"Can't wait".

She got back to work and made a list of avenues to explore in finding Hailey Brooks. She called her family, and got the name of the ex-boyfriend. Her mother agreed to send them some pictures of Hailey and the ex, Ryan Duncan. She told Chris on the phone that if Hailey was involved in the robbery, Ryan set her up to do it, that Hailey would have never done it on her own. She and Chris talked a long time, and Chris assured her they were investigating her disappearance along with the robbery.

"Do you know anything about her going shopping recently and buying expensive things?"

"Well, she had the 2 bank robberies at work. And she was really upset about them, so my husband and I told her we would take her on a vacation. She stated that she really wanted to go see family that we don't get to see often. So, we were planning that, when her aunt passed away. So, we all went to the funeral, and her aunt had left envelopes for everyone. Hailey's envelope had some money in it, along with a key to a closet in her house. In the closet were all these designer clothes and handbags and shoes. The letter stated that anything she found in that closet was hers. On the wall of the closet, there was a key to a storage unit, and there was a note for her to check all the pockets of the clothes. In the pockets she found more money and keys. So we headed to the storage unit and we found all of these locked cabinets. Inside the cabinets were collector's items and jewelry. So, in the end, she had everything appraised and sold it to a dealer for a nice sum of money. She just bought a new car with it last week. She kept some of the clothes and sold some. It was really more like a whirlwind. She also has been going to therapy to learn how to not react in hysterics to things, like the bank robberies or other tragedies."

"So why do you think she left in the middle of the night to go on a trip?"

"I have no idea. I am not entirely convinced that she left on her own; I was in bed when she left, but I had been hearing some voices in the house that I had assumed was the tv for a few days, so it's possible that someone came in the house and convinced her to go".

"Ok, well thank you for your time. If you hear anything, please let us know and we will do the same".

They hung up.

Chris worked till about 4, and then headed home.

***Chris and David's apartment***

Chris came in, locked the door, set the alarm, and put her things down. She headed to change her clothes, and came back and fixed herself a club soda with lime. She sat on the couch for a few minutes and could feel a migraine coming on. She immediately went to the bedroom, and pulled the curtains, and turned the fans on high. She grabbed a cool washcloth, put it on the back of her neck and crawled on top of the bed, and covered up with a blanket. She laid really still and drifted off to sleep.

David got home around 5, and came in to find her still sleeping. He quietly got her a glass of water, and put it on her bedside, and then changed clothes himself. He climbed into bed with her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her face. He laid there with her about 45 minutes till she woke up.

"Hi honey. How long have you been home?"

"I got home around 5. I take it you don't feel well?"

"Migraine".

"I'm sorry babe".

They laid there a few more minutes, and then she sat up and drank the water he had gotten her.

"Babe, this lawyer in my office has migraines a lot. About a month ago, she got a piercing, and hasn't had any issues with them ever since."

"Really? Can you text her and find out where the piercing is, and where she got it done?"

"Sure". He sent the girl a quick text, asking her all of the questions that Chris had mentioned.

A few minutes later, his phone buzzed, and he read the text to her. "I went to Trilogy, and her piercer was Kaci. I picked her because she's way cool and she uses the hoops to pierce with and not the barbells. Make sure to take Alleve as soon as she does it, and that it only hurt for like 30 seconds. If you stick your finger in your ear, it's the ridge right above your finger. It was $40, and the aftercare is pretty simple. Make sure you take vitamins with zinc, as it helps the healing process. Days 5-7 were the worst, but doable. Keep on top of your pain meds. Hope it works for you, it was a life changer for me!"

Chris grabbed her phone and looked up information about it. She wasn't thrilled about the placement but the research was solid. The daith piercing will alleviate migraines and headaches.

She looked up the piercing place that the lawyer said, and found that they were open till 1, and the piercer was going to be there till close. She turned to David.

"What do you want to do tonight?"

"I had planned on taking you to dinner, but it depends on how you feel, babe".

"Well, what if we went to the piercing place, and then to dinner, and then back home?"

"You sure you want to?"

"Yes, babe, I really want to".

"You know there's a chance that it won't work for you, there's always the risk."

"Will you still me love me with the piercing?"

"Absolutely, you know that. If you want to get it, let's get it".

Chris was unsure because she only had her ears pierced, nothing else. But she thought about it for a few minutes and then nodded. "Let's do it. I am going to change clothes, and then we can go".

She got up, and washed her face, and fixed her hair and makeup. Her headache was slightly better. She put on some distressed skinny jeans, sandals, and a black wrap top that shimmered.

"You look hot babe".

"Thanks honey. I am sorry I wasn't feeling well when you got home, I know you planned on us having a romantic night together". She kissed him.

"It's ok babe. We still have time".

He kissed her back and they headed out.

***Trilogie Piercingz Parlor***

Chris and David walked in and went to the desk.

"How can I help you?" The saleswoman was young, blonde, pierced and tattooed.

"I would like to talk to the piercer about getting a Daith piercing. Her name is Kaci".

"Ok, have a seat and she will be right out".

They sat, and David picked up the album of piercings and started looking through it.

"Are you getting something too?" Chris couldn't imagine him wanting a piercing or a tattoo.

"I was thinking about it. Not a piercing, but maybe a tattoo".

"Really? What would you get?"

"Your initials and my initials and a heart".

"That's so sweet honey. But we wouldn't be able to have our hot tub dates or bubble baths for 8 weeks honey".

"Oh. Hmm. Hadn't thought of that".

The piercer came out and took them back. She examined Chris's ears, and told her she could pierce it for her. She asked her some questions, and Chris told her she had a headache right then, but she was concerned that it wouldn't work.

"Well, let's do a test." Kaci grabbed a clothespin, and placed it on Chris' ear.

"If this works, your headache should dissipate. I am going to set a timer for 3 minutes and you tell me if it goes away before then or if you can't handle it".

Chris laid back and looked at David. About 30 seconds later, her headache disappeared.

"It's gone."

Kaci took the clothespin off. "How does it feel now?"

"It's starting to come back".

"Ok, if you want to, I say we should pierce you. Do you want both sides or just one?"

"Both".

Kaci explained that she was going to have Chris turn her head, and she was going to create some back pressure, line up the needle, and then have Chris take a deep breath. When she let it out, she would push the needle through and that would be it. Chris nodded. Kaci had Chris wipe her ear with an alcohol prep pad to clean it. Kaci got a toothpick, and dipped it in some black ink, and then marked the spot in her ear with it. She created the back pressure, and lined up the needle, and told Chris to take a deep breath. David held Chris' hands, and she took a deep breath.

"Now let it out hard". As Chris did that, Kaci pushed the needle through.

"That's it, you're done".

Chris had teared up, but that's all. No real crying. Kaci took the tools off, and prepared the set up for the other side.

"You still want to do the other side?"

"Yes, I do."

"Babe, how does it feel?"

"Like someone took a thumbtack and just shoved it straight into the center of your ear".

"Ahh… I don't think I would like that".

Kaci wiped out the inside of Chris' ear that she had pierced, and then wiped the other ear as well to prep it. She repeated the same process, and a minute later, it was done. She wiped the ear up, and then handed Chris a mirror.

"Thank you so much! I love them".

Kaci handed her a sheet on aftercare. "No swimming, or submerging your piercing in water where feet and butts have been for 6-8 weeks. No tanning for 2 weeks. You can take baths and get in a hot tub, just don't put your piercing in that water. So, no splashing, or dunking. In the shower, take the provo soap in your aftercare bag and lather it between your hands, and put just the suds on your piercing for 30 seconds and let warm water rinse it off. There's also a saline spray that you need to use 3-4 times a day. Other than that, just let your body do its thing. It will take about 3 months to heal, and some drainage is normal. No picking at it, and try not to move it a whole lot. Alleve for pain, and I would take some now. If you have any issues or any questions, just call me".

"Thanks kaci!"

They headed to the front, and David handed the girl a credit card to pay.

"Don't you want your tattoo, honey?"

"Nope. My hot tub dates with you are too important to give up".

She kissed him. "Thank you. We will find another way to get you those initials".

They got their aftercare bag, and left, and headed to the car.

"Where do you want to go for dinner honey?"

"You pick".

"Well, we could go to hibachi, or a steakhouse, or Italian, or Mexican… what are you in the mood for?"

"I just want to be with you".

"How about a romantic fondue restaurant?"

"that sounds nice. Let's do that".

She called and made them a reservation, and they headed that way.

***The Melting Pot***

David and Chris pulled up and parked. She had taken some Alleve while they were driving, and was feeling okay.

They went in and got a table, and started looking at the menu.

Chris ordered the Land and Sea and David ordered the French Quarter. They settled on the cheddar fondue for their appetizer, and they ordered drinks.

After their order was placed, they settled back and Chris put her head on his shoulder.

She sat up and looked at him. "You know what?"

"What, babe?"

"I love you so much, and I don't deserve you at all".

She kissed him.

"I love you too babe. You are the best thing that ever happened to me".

"It means so much to me that you wanted to put my initials on your body with permanent ink, and it means even more that you don't want to give up our hot tub dates".

"Some of our best moments together have happened in our hot tub, babe. Can't quit that".

He kissed her, and just then, their cheese fondue arrived, as well as their drinks.

They ate a wonderfully nice dinner, and even had some to bring home.

David paid the check, and they headed to the car.

***Chris and David's apartment***

They came in, and put the to-go boxes in the fridge. Chris headed to the bedroom to look at her piercing in her makeup mirror that magnifies everything. She was happy with it.

David came in, and wrapped his arms around her. "Hot tub, babe?"

"Absolutely".

She put on her hot pink top with zebra bottoms, and went to make them drinks. She put the maca root in them, just like from Jamaica.

She went outside, and found that David had turned the hot tub on, and their balcony lights, and had turned on the music. He was inside changing clothes. She opened the door to the bathroom and yelled for him to grab them some towels. She had put their drinks on the table. She climbed in the hot tub, and turned on the jets.

David came out a few minutes later, and joined her in the hot tub.

"Ahhh. This feels so good". He pulled her close to him, and she handed him his Blue lagoon.

They soaked for a bit and sipped on their drinks, and sang along to the music.

David had selected a Pandora station that played all the songs that had ever been number one hits.

Willie Nelson's "Always On My Mind" came on. David reached over and put his drink down. He climbed out of the tub, and held out his hand for Chris. She climbed out, put her drink down, and they danced on the balcony to the song.

She loved dancing with him, and he was pulling out all the stops. Dipping her, spinning her, pulling her close.

They danced for 3 songs in a row, and then got back in the hot tub. Chris finished the rest of her drink, and David was still working on his.

She sat in front of him and he rubbed her back and shoulders, and untied her bikini top. That was a perk of being up on the 34th floor-with their building being the tallest of the ones around them, they could be naked and nobody would know.

He rubbed her back and shoulders for a while, and then she turned around and straddled his lap.

He kissed her long and slow, and then moved to her neck. Chris loved neck kisses more than anything else. Well, almost more.

She leaned back a little, and he kissed and sucked on her boobs. She was feeling the effects of the drink, and clearly David was too.

"Honey, let's try something new. Switch with me".

"Ok". They switched places, and she started massaging him, and kissing his neck. After a few minutes, she reached down and untied his board shorts, and helped him take them off.

She kept rubbing his back and kissing him, and then finally, he turned around and picked her up. She straddled him again, and they had mad, passionate sex right there in the hot tub. After they were done, they had a hot and heavy steamy make out session, and then David picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. They made love again, and then he came out and cleaned up. When he got back to the bedroom, he found that Chris had made them fresh maca root drinks. He had locked the door and set the alarm and gotten her a fresh glass of water.

He climbed into bed, and she handed him his drink. They cuddled up and sipped their drinks, and then she reached up and turned the lights off.

"You are so beautiful, babe."

"you are so hot, honey". She kissed him and he climbed on top of her. They made love again, and then fell asleep in each other's arms and slept all night.

***The next morning***

Chris woke up when her alarm went off. She rolled over, kissed David, and headed for the shower. She remembered to wash her piercings, and was surprised that she wasn't in pain.

She got ready for work, and decided to go extremely casual today. She put on purple and blue palazzo pants, and a black tunic, and some black gladiator sandals. She grabbed a thin black cardigan in case her office was chilly, and she was all set. She went and made them breakfast while David was getting ready, and then they ate together.

She loaded the dishes into the sink, and rinsed them before loading the dishwasher.

He came over and helped her, and then wrapped his arms around her.

"Wish we could stay home all day, honey".

"Me too babe. Last night was just the tip of the iceberg". He leaned down and kissed her neck, and then kissed her long and slow.

After a few minutes, she stopped him and kissed him one final time. "We have to go honey".

"Till tonight". He gave her one last kiss, and then they gathered their things and headed for the parking garage.

He helped her put her things in the car, and then wrapped his arms around her again.

"I love you babe, more than anything else, and I can't wait to get back home to you". He kissed her a few more times.

"I love you too, honey." She kissed him back a few more times, and then they headed to work.

***Chris and Mary Beth's office***

Chris came in and put her things down and signed in. She went to fill up her water bottle, and then came back to her desk.

Mary Beth came in just then.

"Morning Christine."

"Morning Mary Beth".

"Hey, I had the news on this morning, and they said the end of the week is going to be really rainy, so you might want to stock up on headache meds".

"No need, Mary Beth. I got my Daiths pierced last night, and they are supposed to alleviate migraines and headaches. So hopefully I will only need some Alleve this weekend". Mary Beth walked over and looked at them closer.

"Wow, Chris, how did that feel?"

"Like someone shoved a thumbtack in the center of my ear, and just pushed it straight back. It only hurt for about 30 seconds, honestly. Then it was fine".

"You are braver than I am, Christine".

"You went through childbirth three times. This was a just a needle".

"uh, huh".

They sat down and got to work. A uniformed officer brought in a message for Chris from Hailey Brooks' mom who said her daughter had sent her a text message. She indicated she would be in to show it to Chris around 11.

Uniforms had also picked up the ex-boyfriend who had robbed the bank, Ryan Duncan, and his accomplice, Preston Freemont. They were currently in custody on charges of armed robbery and felony theft.

Chris had him brought in for questioning, and asked Ryan Duncan point blank if Hailey had been involved.

"No, she wasn't involved. She recognized me though, because we texted about it afterwards, and she said that the only way she stayed calm during it was that she knew I wouldn't hurt her".

"Do you have any idea where she is right now?"

"yes, I made her leave town. I had her taken to a resort in St. Thomas".

"What do you mean, you had her taken there?" Mary Beth was glaring at him.

"I mean, I showed up at her house in the middle of the night, and I held a gun to her head while she packed a bag, and then I hustled her into her car, and we drove to Philly to the airport. Parked her car, I bought her and I a ticket on the first flight out, and we flew to Chicago. In Chicago, we got off the plane, and changed our flight to another one, to throw off suspicion. We used fake id's that I had made, and I made her let me do all the talking. She agreed so that I wouldn't hurt her or her family. We flew down to St. Thomas, and I paid some friends to make sure that she doesn't leave the resort. She can do whatever she wants at the resort, as long as she is within their sight. She has it made, really. After I got her settled, I flew back up here on a smaller, lesser known airline, and I was laying low, till someone turned me in".

"Would you like to know who that was?"

"Sure".

"Hailey. She called and stated that you were holding her against her will and told us what your last known address was, and where she was. Federal agents rescued her this morning, and are bringing her and your "friends" back to town as we speak.

"Is she going to be charged?"

"Probably not. From what you have told me, she was forced by you to do everything, and then as soon as she could tell on you, she squealed like a pig".

He hung his head and softly said "It's all true. She told you the truth. She's innocent".

She amended the charges, and had him taken back to his cell. She also asked the uniforms to let her know when Hailey arrived.

They went back to their office, and Chris started putting his statement into the records.

"For what it's worth, I apologize Chris. You were right, and I was wrong".

"Let's compromise. You were right that she was not involved in the robbery, and I was correct that her disappearance was related to the robbery, so let's just call it even".

"Deal".

Chris finished her paperwork, and then had a lightbulb moment. She looked up the name of a jewelry store online, and then she called them.  
"Hi, I was wondering, do you have the men's white gold wedding band that is stock number 7854623, there in the store?"

The saleslady checked and said yes.

"Great. I would like to order that for my husband, and I was wondering if you could engrave it today and have it delivered today?"

The saleslady indicated that she absolutely could.

"You will need to fill out the form online though, and email it to me".

Chris did as she requested, and purchased the ring and filled out the engraving form.

"I just hit send. Can you look at it and make sure you understand it, and then call me back?"

"Yes ma'am, right away".

About 20 minutes later, the saleslady called back. Chris gave her the delivery address, and the saleslady assured it would be delivered by 3 p.m.

"Thank you so much".

Chris hung up, and grabbed her cell phone.

She sent Bridgit and Lisa a text asking them to do a girls night later that week, and they both said yes.

She couldn't wait for the package to arrive, as it was a surprise for David.

She worked till 4, and then headed home.

***Chris and David's apartment***

Chris stopped by the grocery store on her way home and picked up special things for dinner. She was going to make David's favorite- mushroom ravioli with fresh spaghetti sauce, salad and sautéed veggies. She was even making him his favorite coconut cheesecake for dessert.

She went and changed clothes quickly and then made the cheesecake and put it in the fridge. Then she started on the ravioli, and the sauce.

Everything was made and waiting for him when he came home, and she had just finished wrapping his present.

She was setting the table when he walked in.

"Hi honey!".

"Hi babe. Have a good day?"

"yes, and it's going to be an even better night." She leaned up and kissed him.

"go change clothes and then we will have our special dinner".

He kissed her and went to change clothes.

When he came back she was lighting the candles, and had just turned on some romantic music. She dimmed the lights, and then she put everything on the table for dinner.

"this looks so good babe".

"Mushroom ravioli, salad with greek dressing, and sautéed veggies, in lemon juice, all for you. Plus, we have a special dessert waiting for us when we finish, and you have this present to open".

"Babe, you did all this just for me? What are we celebrating?"

"Honey, you have had to take care of me a lot lately, when I was sick and you did a great job. This is just my way of saying thank you".

"That wasn't necessary, babe. I love you and I will always take care of you. But thank you for doing it anyways".

He opened his present.

"A new wedding ring? Why?"

"Look inside the band".

He went and got the magnifying glass. Inside the band, she had kept their original inscription of their wedding date, but she had added "CEK" and "DWK", separated by a heart.

He leaned over and kissed her.

"Babe, you're amazing".

He went to take his other one off, but stopped.

"You said your vows to me with this ring. I promised I would never take it off, and I haven't".

"Ok, well, what if we put it back in the box and call a minister or a justice of the peace and have them come here and we renew our vows with this ring?"

"Sounds good babe". He pulled out his phone and texted his friend who was a judge and asked him if he would come do it for them this Friday.

"Jamie said he can be here Friday at 6".

"Great. Let's do it".

They finished the rest of their dinner, and did the dishes together, and then Chris turned to David. "Do you want dessert now or later?"

"Later. Let's work up an appetite for it".

They went and climbed on the bed and turned on Netflix. They had a steamy makeout session while they got caught up on their favorite series, and then finally made love. After they put on their pajamas David turned to her and said "Dessert?"

"I'll go get it and bring it to you".

She went and cut them each a piece, and grabbed them silverware and napkins. She brought it back to the bedroom.

"Ok honey, close your eyes".

"They are closed".

She put hers on the nightstand, and then climbed on to the bed and put his in front of him on the bed.

"Open!".

He opened his eyes and saw the coconut cheesecake.

"Babe…you are the best". He kissed her and then dug in. She ate her piece too, but stopped at about ½.

"Want the rest, honey?"

"Sure". She fed him a couple pieces, and then he said he was full.

"Thanks babe, that was wonderful".

"You're welcome honey".

He gathered the dishes and took them to the sink. She went and cleaned her piercings and sprayed the stuff on, and changed into lingerie that he really enjoyed.

He locked the door and set the alarm, and got her a glass of water, which he brought to her.

They climbed into bed and she turned out the lights, while he turned on the news.

They played around a little bit after it was over, and made love again, before falling asleep.

***The next morning***

Chris woke up when her alarm went off. She rolled over and tried to nestle with David but he wasn't there.

She looked on the nightstand. His phone was gone. She got up and went in the bathroom. He wasn't in there.

She climbed back in bed and was texting him, when he opened the bedroom door, carrying a breakfast tray for her.

"Made you breakfast in bed, babe".

On the tray was orange juice, bagels, lox, cream cheese, and her favorite egg white omelet, just the way she liked it.

"Honey, you are too good to me". She kissed him, and he went and got his tray and climbed in bed beside her.

After they were done, she headed for the shower, and he went and cleaned up the kitchen, and then got ready for work.

They gathered their things and headed to the parking garage. He helped her put her stuff in her car, and kissed her goodbye.

"Love you babe, more than anything. See you tonight".

"Love you honey. See you tonight". She kissed him a few times, and then headed to work.

***Chris and Mary Beth's office***

Chris came in and signed in, and put her stuff down. She got an update from the uniform officer just as Mary Beth was walking in the door.

"Morning, Chris".

"Morning, Mary Beth. We just got an update on Hailey Brooks".

"Oh yeah? What's it say?"

"Federal agents brought her home yesterday. She was taken to her parents house. They assured us they would bring her here at 11 for questioning today. The "friends" who kept her in the resort are in custody for kidnapping and false imprisonment".

"Well, I am glad everything worked out for the best, and that she is ok". Mary Beth knew all too well that in their line of work, that wasn't always the case.

Chris and Mary Beth interviewed Hailey at 11, and then worked on paperwork the rest of the day. She left at 4, and headed home.

***Chris and David's apartment***

Chris got home at 4:30, and was surprised that David was already home.

She came in, and shut the door behind her.

"Honey, I'm home!".

"Be right out, babe".

She put her things down, and then went to change clothes. She found David in the bedroom.

"Hi honey". She kissed him a few times, and then grabbed her clothes out of the closet to change.

"Chris, don't".

"why not?"

"Because…..I have a special evening planned for us, that's why".

He led her into the bathroom.

"I am going to draw you a bubble bath, and you are going to soak, while I cook you dinner, and then after we eat, there are a few more surprises in store". He kissed her and embraced her for a few minutes, and then he started her bath.

"You are too good to me, honey". She kissed him and got undressed.

He set up her music for her, and lit her some candles and helped her into the bath, and rubbed her back and shoulders for a minute, and then left to go make dinner for her.

She soaked for about 40 minutes. She put an eye mask on, and turned on the jets and just relaxed as best she could.

She finally climbed out when the water turned cold, and dried off. She went and put on some silky pajamas, and a fresh pair of socks, and then headed into the kitchen.

"Can I help you with dinner, honey?"

"No, babe. You get the night off." He had a club soda with extra lime all ready for her, and he led her to the couch and brought the drink to her, and got her settled with a warm blanket. Chris was in heaven.

About 20 minutes later, dinner was ready. David dimmed the lights, and lit the candles, and led her to the dinner table. He also had on silk pajamas, so they matched. It was cute and thoughtful.

He had gone all out. Veal marsala, steamed lobster tails, and her 3 favorite side dishes: macaroni alfredo, parmesan couscous, and chopped salad.

"What a lovely dinner, honey. Thank you".

"Anything for you, babe! You do so much for me, and I don't show you enough how much I love and appreciate you and all you do for me".

"Honey, you show me every day".

She kissed him, and they continued eating. She couldn't believe it was only Wednesday. This week felt so long already.

After dinner, he wouldn't let her do the dishes, but he did allow her to put the leftovers away. After she was done, she went and sat on the couch under the blanket again, and waited for David.

"Babe, why don't you go put on your suit and get in the hot tub? I need to set up the next surprise".

"Ok honey. Are you going to join me this time?"

"Maybe". He winked at her.

She went and put on her purple suit with the black bottoms, and grabbed a towel and her phone and the Bluetooth speaker. She went and climbed in the hot tub and got the jets going. She closed her eyes and leaned back and relaxed, and before she knew it, he was getting in the hot tub with her. He put the hot tub hammock up, and they got in that, and snuggled together.

After they enjoyed the hot tub for about an hour or so, they got out, and he wrapped her in a towel, and pulled her close to him.

"Ready for your next surprise, babe?"

"Ready". She kissed him, and he put a blindfold on her, and led her inside.

"Wait right here."

A few moments later he came back and picked her up, and he led her to the bedroom, and told her she could have a 20 second peek. She took her blindfold off, and saw that he had covered their bed in rose petals, and had lit candles everywhere.

"I love it babe". She kissed him, and he spun her around.

She hugged him and he put her down.

He prepared the bed, and told her to put on whatever pajamas she wanted to wear.

When she was ready, she came out of the bathroom, and he had an eye mask all ready for her to wear.

"Lay down on the bed, and put this on. I will take care of the rest."

She did as he instructed, and once she put the mask on, she couldn't see anything. Total darkness.

She felt him on the bed, but couldn't tell where on the bed he was.

He turned on the heated mattress pad, and grabbed one of her feet and began to give her an amazing foot and leg massage. He had turned on music, and was even using her favorite scented lotion.

She heard her phone go off, and reached for it.

"No babe. No distractions". He took the phone from her, and looked at the screen. "It was a message from the local NBC news channel. Nothing major".

After her foot and leg massage, he pulled her down, and sat behind her and put her head in his lap. He gave her a face and neck massage, and was careful about her piercings. He gave her a scalp massage, and sat her up and scratched her back some.

"Ready for dessert, babe?"

"There's more? Absolutely, honey".

She opened her eyes and looked around, and couldn't believe how good she felt.

He went and got them the dessert, and brought it to the bedroom.

He had gone to Brooklyn, and picked up her favorite dessert from her favorite bakery- chocolate lasagna.

They turned the tv on and snuggled in bed while they watched tv and ate the dessert. After they were done, he took the plates to the kitchen, and then came back with a gift bag.

"Ok babe, I need you to sit in the den for a few minutes, while I get the room ready for the final surprise". He kissed her, and then she headed to the den.

After about 4 minutes, he came out and put a blindfold on her again, and then took her back to the bedroom.

She smelled a few things she couldn't identify. He finally took the blindfold off her, and saw an absolutely gorgeous bouquet of flowers on her nightstand, with a card that said "Read me".

So she went and read the card, and it said "Step 1: open the drawer".

So she went and opened the drawers of her dresser, till she saw the card that said "Read me".

It said "Step 2: select lingerie and 2 outfits".

So she did. In her lingerie drawer was a third card. It said" What are you going to put me in?"

So she grabbed an overnight bag out of her closet, and put the clothes in there. On the shelf where the bag had been, she found a card that said "Don't forget the jewelry". So she grabbed her jewelry bag, and found another card. This one said "turn around".

So she turned around, and there was David on one knee, holding her anniversary band in a cushy box.

"Christine Cagney Keeler, will you marry me again?"

"Yes, David!". He stood up and kissed her, and put the ring on her hand, and then spun her around in a very sweet embrace.

"David, honey, I loved all of this but I am confused. Why the scavenger hunt and why have me pack a bag?"

"Babe, we can't get married again without a honeymoon right after."

"You think of everything, honey. Where are we going?"

"We are driving up to Connecticut and staying two nights at a lovely bed and breakfast in Killingworth. Our room has a king- sized bed, a fireplace, and a full den, and the restaurant downstairs is a 4-star restaurant that serves all three meals, all inclusive".

"Sounds wonderful. I cannot wait". She kissed him, and he picked her up again, and carried her to bed.

They made love and fell asleep and slept entangled all night.

***Thursday morning***

Chris woke up when her alarm went off, and nestled into David's arms a few minutes. He sleepily kissed her neck and hugged her some. She finally got up and went and got in the shower and got ready for work.

She went and made them breakfast, and then quickly unloaded the dishwasher. She went ahead and loaded the dishwasher as well.

She and David grabbed their things, and headed to the parking garage, where he helped her load her things into the car, kissed her goodbye and told her he loved her.

"Can't wait for Connecticut, honey".

She kissed him back. "Love you babe".

"Love you honey".

She headed to work feeling very blessed.

***Chris and Mary Beth's office***

Chris and Mary Beth walked in at the same time, and signed in. Feldberg had treated everyone to breakfast this morning, and even though Chris wasn't hungry, she grabbed a plate out of courtesy. She loaded up on fruit and protein, and came back to her desk.

"You and David have plans for the weekend?"

"Do we ever. So, the night I got these piercings, David almost got a tattoo that had our initials and a heart. It was very sweet, but we love to spend time in the hot tub, and if you get a tattoo, you can't do that for 8 weeks. So, he told me that our hot tub dates meant more to him than the tattoo. So, as a surprise, I ordered him a new wedding band with that design on the inside, and I cooked him his favorite dinner and gave it to him. He was so touched, but he said he wanted to wear the ring that I said my vows to him in, and I understand that. So, that led to us deciding to have his friend who is a judge come to our house tomorrow night, and we are going to renew our vows, just the two of us. Then, yesterday, I go home and he was already home, which was rare. He surprised me with drawing me a bubble bath that was so relaxing, and then made me my favorite dinner with some of my favorite side dishes, and then we soaked in the hot tub, and then he gave me a massage that got me totally relaxed and happy, complete with eye mask. Then, he set up this scavenger hunt in the bedroom, which ended with me packing a bag, and when I got to the very end, the last card of the scavenger hunt said "turn around". When I turned around, he was there on bended knee with my anniversary band asking me to marry him again. I said yes, and then asked him why I had to pack a bag, and he said that you can't get married again without a honeymoon after, so tomorrow night, we are going to drive up to Connecticut and stay the weekend at a bed and breakfast this weekend".

"That man is so thoughtful".

"Yeah, he is". She grabbed her phone and texted Bridgit and Lisa, and told them she and David decided to spur of the moment renew their vows and he had planned them a surprise honeymoon, so they would have to move their girls night to Monday.

"that's so sweet, Aunt Chris. Need witnesses?"

She thought it over, and texted David.

"Honey, I know we said the ceremony would be just us, but Bridgit and Lisa are the closest thing I have to kids of my own. So, what do you say to letting Bridgit, Lisa, and Miranda be present at our ceremony? Bridgit can drive Miranda home afterwards?"

"That's a great idea, babe. I will text Stephanie and set it up".

She texted David "Love you", and then texted Bridgit and Lisa and asked them to come have lunch with her today. They both said yes.

She and Mary Beth reconciled cases all morning, and Bridgit and Lisa showed up at 11:30.

"Hi Aunt Chris!"

"Hi girls!" She hugged both of them, and then she grabbed her purse.

"Mexican ok, girls? My treat".

"Sure!". "Sounds good to me!".

They headed to the Mexican place across the street, and grabbed a table. After they had placed their orders, she took a sip of her water, and looked at them.

"So I talked it over with David, and we would love for ya'll to be there with us tomorrow. And we need a favor- we are having Miranda come as well, and we need someone to take her home afterwards, as David and I are headed to Connecticut for the weekend. Can ya'll do it?"

"Sure! And if she wants, she can stay over with us, and we will take her home Saturday".

"I will tell David that and he can tell her mom". She texted him that Bridgit had invited Miranda to spend the night, and that either way, they would take Miranda home.

"I am taking ½ day tomorrow, and picking Miranda up at 1, since she has ½ day as well. Can you be home by 3? I think we need to move the ceremony to 4, so that we don't get to Connecticut too late".

"good thinking honey. I will take a ½ day also".

"Ok. I am texting Stephanie right now about whether or not Miranda can spend the night with Bridgit".

"Girls, David said he was texting Stephanie to see if Miranda can stay. If y'all want to stay at our place, you are more than welcome".

"Thanks Aunt Chris".

Their food arrived and they started eating.

"So what made you and David renew your vows?"

"Well, you know I get migraines pretty bad, and I had one the other night. So he took me to this piercing parlor called Trioligie, and that's where I got my new piercings". She moved her hair and showed them. They looked shocked and bewildered. "Anyways, these are supposed to stop headaches completely. So while we were there, he said he wanted a tattoo, but ended up not getting one because of the fact that you can't get it wet for 2 months. So that led to me getting him a new wedding band with his tattoo design inscribed in it, and then he said he wanted the original because it was the one I said my vows to him in. So then he came up with the idea of us renewing our vows with the new ring, and then he added in the trip all by himself".

"You got a good one, Aunt Chris".

"Yeah, I did. Just wish I had realized it sooner".

They finished eating, and she told them to be at the apartment by 3:30, and that the ceremony would start at 4."

"Thanks for lunch, see you tomorrow".

Hugs all around and then they left.

Chris put the request in for a ½ day off for the next day, and put medical appointment as the reason. That would ensure that Feldberg wouldn't ask questions.

She and Mary Beth worked till 4, and then went home. Chris couldn't wait for tomorrow to get here.

To be continued…..


End file.
